The Scrapbook
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: For their ten year anniversary Santana decided to create a book for Brittany with photos and items of their friendship and relationship.
1. The day I met Brittany

Santana and Brittany had been going out for ten years. Santana wanted to get her something that she would love and decided that with Kurt's help (he insisted and wouldn't take no as an answer), she would collect things from all the years she's known and loved Brittany.

"Okay," Santana rolled her eyes at the diva. "Let's start this."

"Is this the earliest memory?" Kurt smiled at a flower that Santana passed him.

"Yes," Santana answered. "It was from the first day I ever saw her."

_Santana looked at the sunshine and smiled. She went downstairs and her mum was in the kitchen._

"_Morning," Santana began. "Can I go and sit outside with my toys?"_

"_Be careful." Her mum looked at her. _

_She ran outside straight away, finding a shady spot and lying down._

"_Are you okay?" A blonde girl came up to her. _

"_I'm fine." Santana answered as the girl sat down._

"_I'm Brittany," The girl went to shake her hand. "Like the singer."_

"_I'm Santana." She responded, smiling._

"_That's a silly name." Brittany responded._

"_My mummy and daddy chose it," Santana answered. "Where do you live?"_

"_Over there," Brittany pointed to a house two doors away. "We moved here yesterday."_

"_Oh okay," Santana answered. "Do you know anyone here?"_

"_No," Brittany said sadly. "And I have to go to school tomorrow."_

"_I go to a school just around corner," Santana pointed it out. "Where do you go?"_

"_There as well," Brittany beamed. "Maybe you can be my friend?"_

"_Um, okay," Santana smiled. "That will be fun."_

"_Yay!" Brittany laughed, tripping over her shoelace._

"_Do you want me to help you?" Santana asked. "It's easy."_

"_Okay," Brittany picked herself up and tried to the tie the lace with Santana's instruction and gave up. "This is too hard."_

"_Sometimes it takes a long time." Santana smiled, tying up the shoelace._

"_Thanks Santana," The girl pulled the Latina into a hug. "See you tomorrow."_

"Aw," Kurt said at the end of the story. "That is so sweet."

"Yep," Santana answered. "That is how I met Brittany."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Tell me what you all think of this?**


	2. The best friend ever

Santana sat down and Kurt followed her to the couch. She pulled out a chocolate bar wrapping and Kurt stared at her.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's the next thing for the scrapbook lady lips." Santana looked at him.

"A chocolate bar wrapper?" Kurt asked, again.

"Do you remember when I stuttered in second grade?" Santana breathed in.

"Oh yeah," Kurt looked at her. "Everyone made fun of you."

_Santana sat at the corner of the playground. She could still hear the boys from her class laughing, and she was wondering where Brittany was. They had to read in class, and she was stuttering, which made all the boys start laughing at her._

"_Hey Santana," Puck came up to her. "I mean, S-s-santana."_

"_Shut Up!" Santana yelled. "Leave me alone!"_

"_I'm so scared," Puck answered mockingly. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Go away!" Santana yelled again. _

"_Make me." Puck stood right in front of her, and she could hear Finn and the other boys laughing._

_Santana looked at him, grabbed her lunch and then ran in the direction of the girls toilets. When she got there, she went into a cubicle and began crying. Soon she heard footsteps in the bathroom and stopped._

"_Hello?" Santana asked._

"_Hello, its Brittany." The voice replied._

"_Britt," Santana sobbed. "It's Santana."_

"_San?" She said as Santana came out. "What's wrong?"_

"_We-we had to read in class today and Noah and the other boys laughed at me." Santana began sobbing hysterically._

"_Come here," The seven year old wrapped the Latina in her grip. "It will be okay San, I promise you."_

"_Are you sure?" She looked in the blonde's eyes._

"_I promise," Brittany whispered. "They will figure out how awesome you are."_

"_I'm awesome?" Santana giggled._

"_More awesome than everyone I know put together." Brittany answered._

"_You're the best friend ever." Santana leant into Brittany._

"_Nope, you're the most awesome best friend ever," Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead. "Let's go outside."_

_She held Santana's hand and they found a spot. They could see Puck and the boys in the background._

"_Ignore them," Brittany said quickly, before handing Santana a piece of Chocolate. "Have some, it always makes me happy."_

"_Thanks." Santana smiled while she was un-wrapping the chocolate._

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped. "I never knew you were that upset."

"Well, I was," Santana answered. "But Britt was the only one who didn't laugh."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts. It is so encouraging to see so many. **


	3. The friendship bracelet

"What's this?" Kurt asked, picking up a friendship bracelet.

"The next thing for the scrapbook," Santana smiled. "The friendship bracelet that Brittany got me."

_It was Santana's birthday and Brittany had come over to her house. When Santana saw the blonde girl standing at the entrance of her bedroom she began smiling._

"_Happy Birthday," Brittany exclaimed, pulling the Latina into a giant hug. "I got you something."_

"_Thanks," Santana smiled, un-wrapping the present and un-veiling a bracelet. "What is this?"_

"_A friendship bracelet," Brittany beamed. "I have the other one. It means that were best friends forever."_

"_Cool," Santana responded, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. "Do you think about the future and stuff?"_

"_Like time machines?" Brittany responded._

"_No," Santana laughed. "Like high school. Do you think we'll be popular or losers?"_

"_I don't know," Brittany answered. "I like dancing, so maybe I'll be a cheer leader. They're popular, right?"_

"_Yeah," Santana smiled. "We'll be cheer leaders."_

"_Will we still be friends?" Brittany asked._

"_Of course," Santana pulled the girl into her. "Were best friend forever. That doesn't change."_

"_Will it change if I am not living on this street anymore?" Brittany asked quietly._

"_Why?" Santana looked at girl, who had gone quiet._

"_We are moving house," Brittany responded. "I'll still be at school though. I told my mum I didn't want to go, but we have to."_

"_We'll still be best friends," Santana smiled. "Even if you're living in another country."_

"_Like California?" Brittany asked. "That's another country."_

"_California is in America," Santana looked at her now confused friend. "It's just far away."_

"_Oh okay," Brittany smiled. "Were still best friends, right?"_

"_Always," Santana grabbed her hand. "We have the bracelets now. That means best friends forever."_

"_I love you San!" Brittany exclaimed, pulling her into a hug._

"_I love you too Britt." Santana smiled._

"That is a great story," Kurt looked at Santana. "Not shocked that Britt thought California was in another country though."

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "That's what I love the most about her."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts. It is so great see so many. As always, I would love to know what you guys think of this.**


	4. I will be here

"What's the next thing for the book?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I was thinking of leaving this till later." Santana answered awkwardly.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "I love your stories about Brittany."

"This is something that I swore I would never tell anyone." Santana answered.

"Oh come on," Kurt smiled. "Of all the things I know about you and Britt, this is probably nothing."

"Okay," Santana groaned. "NONE of this is to be said to Brittany though. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely," Kurt smiled. "My word is good."

"It's this." Santana handed Kurt a drawing.

_Santana went to school and didn't see Brittany anywhere, again. It was now a week since she had been at school and Santana was starting to get worried. She had tried to call Brittany, but she would only talk for two seconds and tell Santana that she had to go._

"_Britt!" Santana was shocked as the girl appeared. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing," Brittany said quietly. "I have been sick."_

"_Something is wrong?" Santana looked at her. "Tell me."_

"_I don't have to tell you everything." Brittany snapped and walked off. _

_After school Santana waited for her outside her classroom._

"_I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Santana looked at her best friend._

"_I'm fine," Brittany groaned. "I-I just want to go home."_

"_Britt," Santana stopped her. "Please, just tell me. Whatever it is, I can help you."_

"_My mummy is sick," Brittany's voice began shaking. "Really sick. My daddy says that she has cancer."_

"Oh my god," Kurt's hand clasped over his face mid story. "I never knew that. "

"Well, she didn't want anyone to know." Santana rolled her eyes.

"_Britt." Santana pulled her into a hug, not knowing what to say. _

"_My dad isn't picking me up for a while," Brittany calmed down. "Can we sit and talk?"_

"_Sure," Santana gripped onto her hand. "Whatever you want, Britt."_

_They sat down in silence, Brittany leaning into Santana. They didn't say anything, they just sat there._

"_San?" Brittany broke the silence. "I don't want my mummy to die like,"_

Santana stopped the story, realising who she was telling it to. Kurt just sat there and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Like Kurt's mum?" Kurt looked at her as Santana slowly nodded her head. "It's okay Santana. I have learned to deal with that."

"_Whatever happens, I will be here," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "You can call me whenever you want. You can come to my house for sleepovers if you want to get away from your house."_

"_Thanks Santana," Brittany hugged her. "You are so awesome, the best friend ever."_

"Is it a happy ending?" Kurt asked.

_Santana, now ten, was watching TV when the landline rang. She answered it and recognised her friend's voice immediately._

"_Can I please speak to Santana?" Brittany asked._

"_It is Santana." Santana laughed._

"_I have some news," Brittany beamed, which kind of made it obvious. "My mummy went to the doctors and she doesn't have cancer anymore."_

"_What?" Santana said excitedly. "Seriously?"_

"_Yep," Brittany almost screamed. "She told me before."_

"Oh wow," Kurt smiled. "That is a happy ending. I am so glad."

"Yeah," Santana grinned. "I was too."

At that moment, Brittany walked into the house and Santana instantly hid the scrapbook.

"Hi Kurt," She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to go," Kurt looked at the blonde. "Can I have a hug first?"

"A hug?" Santana looked at him, ready to murder Kurt because he could blow the secret.

"Yeah," Kurt looked at her. "I want a Brittany hug. I miss them."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I will probably publish again on Thursday because I have a HUGE amount of uni work that needs to be done before Easter.**


	5. Summer Camp

"Is this the next one?" Kurt asked, looking at the picture of two thirteen year olds who resembled Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "That is the next one, when we went to summer camp together."

"You looked like you were happy." Kurt smiled.

"We were," Santana answered. "It was the best summer ever."

"_Be careful," Santana's mum warned her. "Don't do anything stupid, and we'll see you in two weeks."_

"_I won't, don't worry," Santana kissed her mum on the cheek. "See you mum."_

_Santana wheeled away her bag and caught up with Brittany. They had planned this for months now, and they couldn't believe that they were going already. _

"_Summer Camp!" Brittany cheered. "I am so excited."_

_They climbed onto the bus and headed towards the camp. When they got there, it wasn't what they had expected. It was raining and they were camping in questionable tents._

"_Oh my god," Santana groaned when she and Brittany found their housing for the next two weeks. "There is no way this is a two man tent."_

"_It will be so fun." Brittany was still cheerful._

_That night the friends climbed into the tent. It had stopped raining and was now boiling hot. _

"_We're going to have to share a sleeping bag," Santana pointed out as Brittany and she squished together. "This isn't too bad."_

"_Santana," Brittany asked. "Are there any boys that you like?"_

"_Um," Santana looked at her friend. "I don't mind Finn. I guess he is kind of cute."_

"_I like that Artie guy," Brittany smiled. "I think he is so sweet."_

"_He is in a wheelchair?" She looked at Brittany. "Not to mention a nerd."_

"_He's cool," Brittany rolled her eyes. "I like Mike. He goes to my dancing school."_

"_That Asian guy," Santana laughed. "He is weird; and I have never heard him speak."_

"_San," Brittany broke the silence. "Have you ever kissed a guy?"_

"_Once," Santana answered. "It was okay."_

"_Do you think a guy will ever kiss me?" Brittany asked._

"_I think plenty of guys will kiss you." Santana grabbed her hand._

"_I don't think so," Brittany said sadly. "I tried to get Artie to kiss me, but he doesn't want to."_

"_Well he is stupid," Santana whispered. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. I know I am."_

"_Really?" Santana could see the blonde girl's smile._

"_Absolutely," Santana answered before she leaned in and kissed her best friend. "And now you've had your first kiss."_

"_Yay, thanks Santana." Brittany whispered before falling asleep in the Latina's embrace._

"That was the first time you kissed?" Kurt asked as Santana finished the story.

"Yep," Santana pasted the photo in the book. "Hence, the best summer ever."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: I know I said that I wasn't going to post till Thursday, but I couldn't resist it. Again, thank you for the alerts, and I would really like to know what you're all think of this.**


	6. In ten years

"What's next?" Kurt asked eagerly as Santana handed him another photo, where Kurt could clearly see the Latina with Brittany and Quinn.

"Our first day as cheer leaders, lady lips." Santana answered.

"_San," Brittany ran up to her. "San, we made the squad. We are cheer-leaders."_

"_Oh," Santana grinned. "Wow. Congrats."_

"_You too," Brittany pulled her into a hug. "We have to go to the gym. Coach Sue told me."_

"_Okay." Santana grabbed her hand as they walked to the gym slowly._

_Coach Sue spent the good part of the next two hours screaming at the squad. Brittany kept her eyes on this blonde girl._

"_San," She whispered. "Who's that?"_

"_Her name is Quinn. She just moved here." Santana whispered back._

"_You three," Sue pointed to the two girls and Quinn. "Stay back, everyone else go."_

"_Are we in trouble?" Brittany whispered._

"_We better not be," Santana answered. "We didn't do anything wrong."_

"_You three may be wondering why I asked you to stay back," Sue kept her eyes on all three girls. "Well prepare to wet yourselves with excitement. I want you three at the top of my pyramid."_

"_Really?" Quinn asked. "Us three?"_

"_Yep," Sue eyed them all again. "What's your name?"_

"_Me," Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Quinn Fabray."_

"_Good," Sue began writing. "And you, the darker one."_

"_Santana Lopez." Santana said faster than anything else she had ever said._

"_And you?" She was looking at Brittany._

"_Brittany." Brittany smiled._

"_You don't have a surname?" Sue looked at her._

"_Pierce," Santana butt in. "Brittany Pierce."_

"_Well you three are boring me now," Sue shut her notebook. "Be here after school tomorrow. Miss a rehearsal and I will kick you off my squad."_

"_Well, see you tomorrow." Quinn half smiled, picking up her bag._

"_Yeah," Santana answered. "See you."_

"_Can I ask you something?" Quinn looked at the girls, holding hands. "Are you two dating?"_

"_No," Santana quickly said. "Why would you think that?"_

"_No reason." Quinn walked off, smiling._

"_Do you think we could ever date?" Brittany asked eventually. _

"_No," Santana answered. "We like boys."_

"_But what if we don't," Brittany asked, in a child-like tone. "What then?"_

"_How about we make a deal," Santana smiled. "If neither of us is dating anyone in ten years, we'll see where this ends out."_

"_Okay." Brittany smiled. Santana couldn't help but notice that she has never felt so comfortable around someone, and how Brittany always made her feel so good about herself._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts. Again, I would love to know how you all feel about this story. **


	7. New feelings

"Santana," Kurt asked, when they working on the scrapbook one day. "How did you know that you liked Brittany, more than a friend?"

"I guess, around the time that she started dating wheels." Santana answered.

_Santana was at her locker and she felt Brittany's hand tap her shoulder._

"_Hey." She smiled._

"_I am dating Artie," Brittany beamed. "We are going out!"_

"_You what?" Santana looked at her. "Seriously, Artie."_

"_Yeah." Brittany smiled._

_That night when Santana was trying to get to sleep, she couldn't help but think about Brittany. She was just dating Artie, why does it matter to her, it's not like she's into her anyway. _

"_I need to talk to someone," Santana thought. "Not someone at McKinley though."_

_The next day, she was sitting at the Lima Bean when a guy, in a uniform came up to her._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem upset."_

"_You wouldn't get it," Santana responded. "Believe me."_

"_Just tell me," He sat down. "You might be surprised."_

"_If you tell anyone what I am about to tell you, I will hunt you down and kick your ass," Santana looked at boy who was on the verge of laughter. "I think that I like my best friend. More than a friend should."_

"_So you think that you might be gay?" He looked at her. "Well, I am gay, if that is any help."_

"_Have you ever felt this way about a friend?" Santana looked at him._

"_Once," He smiled. "But it didn't work out."_

"_So what do I do?" Santana asked. "Do I tell her?"_

"_No," He smiled. "You need to get some things sorted out first, like how much you like her."_

"_She is my best friend," Santana stopped. "I have been with my fair share of guys, but whenever I am around her, it is different. I feel like I can be totally be myself around her, and I love her."_

"_Is she even gay?" The boy asked._

"_Well, not in the literal sense," Santana answered. "She is currently dating a guy in a wheelchair and I am pretty sure that she likes the wheelchair more than the nerd in it. Also, I know for a fact that she likes it when we get our cuddle on."_

"_It seriously seems like you need to work some things out," He smiled. "Anyway, I am running late. It was nice meeting you?"_

"_Santana," She finished the sentence. "You too, thanks for not telling anyone."_

"_Blaine," He answered. "My name is Blaine. Um, my number is on here if you need someone to talk to, because I know how scary this can be."_

"_Thanks," Santana put the card in her wallet. "See you."_

"You met Blaine before I did?" Kurt asked at the end of the story. "Did you ever call him back?"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot lady pants," Santana rolled her eyes. "I never called him back. He was just being nice."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for your alerts and reviews. **


	8. Someone to talk to

"Kurt," Santana looked at him as he was working on the scrapbook. "I have to admit, that I did call Blaine back, but months later."

"What?" Kurt looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," She answered. "I was upset and I didn't really know who to talk to. Believe me, I helped you as well."

_Santana was furious. Brittany had told Ms Holiday that she wanted them to be more open, and she just told Brittany that she loved her. She admitted everything and the only think that Brittany could offer was that if she wasn't with stubbles mc cripple-pants, she would 'totally go for it.' When she got home she was still mad and needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't going to judge her. Then she took Blaine's card out of her wallet and rang him._

"_Hello." He answered._

"_Hi," Santana responded. "This is Santana. We met a couple of months ago in the coffee shop; and then again at Rachel's party."_

"_Oh, Hi," He answered. "I didn't think you were going to call me back."_

"_Yeah, can we meet somewhere?" Santana asked. "I need to talk to you."_

"_Um," Blaine paused. "I can meet you at the coffee shop again? I should be there in about half an hour."_

"_Thanks." Santana answered, closing her phone and heading towards the Lima Bean. When she got there, Blaine was sitting in the corner._

"_Hi," Santana smiled. "Thanks for meeting me."_

"_What's up?" Blaine asked._

"_I told her everything," Santana began. "I told her that I loved her, and that I wanted to be with her. Then she told me that she wanted to be with Stubbles Mc Cripple-Pants."_

"_Ouch," Blaine half smiled. "That must have hurt. But they did seem pretty into each other at Rachel's."_

"_Then I yelled at her," Santana began sobbing. "I hate being mad at Brittany. I hate the face that she gives me when I yell. I just want to tell her I am sorry straight away, and normally I do, but something stopped me this time."_

"_Because you love her," Blaine smiled. "I kind of get that way around Kurt. We fought once, and it was horrible."_

"_Do you like Kurt?" Santana asked._

"_He is awesome," Blaine smiled. "But I don't even know if he likes me back, and I'm not that romantic, and what happens if I screw it up. I don't want to lose him as a friend."_

"_I don't want to state the obvious," Santana looked at the boy. "But Kurt really likes you. If it's mutual, why don't you just man up and ask him out."_

"_Because what happens if he says no?" Blaine asked. "I couldn't handle that."_

"_Kurt isn't going to say no," Santana rolled her eyes. "Geez, if I was straight, I would have probably tried to tap you too."_

"_What?" Blaine looked at her._

"_Nothing," Santana laughed. "Don't worry Blaine. Just ask Kurt out, he will say yes, I can guarantee it. I don't normally say nice things about people, but I think after all he's been through this year he deserves a guy like you. But, what do I do about Brittany? I don't want to lose her as a friend."_

_Just as Santana said that, her phone began ringing and saw Brittany's name on her caller ID._

"_Sorry," Santana quickly said answering the call. "I am still mad at you."_

"_San," Brittany began crying. "San, I don't want you to be mad at me. Can-can we still be friends. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too." Santana answered, as Blaine smiled at her._

_When she finished the call, Blaine looked at his watch and realised that he was meant to be back at school._

"_You know what you do about Brittany," Blaine said, just as he picked up his bag. "You be there for her, as a friend, and maybe one day things might turn out for you two."_

"_Thanks Blaine." Santana smiled._

"You told Blaine to ask me out?" Kurt asked, at the end of the story.

"Yeah," Santana answered. "I guess I'm a super-awesome match maker."

"Yes you are," Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much for that."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: I noticed how much you guys liked the whole Santana/Blaine thing in the last chapter, so I thought, what the hell, and decided to extend it to this one. Anyway, thank you all for the alerts and reviews.**


	9. You are a unicorn

"What's this?" Kurt looked at a card that Santana wanted to put in the scrapbook.

"That was the card that Brittany gave me when she asked me to be her girlfriend," Santana smiled. "She said she felt more comfortable writing it down."

_Santana ran as fast as she could. Everyone was going to know that she was a lesbian. Not just the school, everyone in Lima would. She got to her bedroom and slammed the door in anger. Then she began sobbing again, quietly into her pillow._

"_Santana," Her mum can in. "Um, Brittany is here. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," Santana wiped her eyes. "Can I talk to Brittany alone?"_

"_Of course," Her mum smiled. "If you need anything I am downstairs."_

"_Thanks." Santana answered as Brittany came into her room._

"_San," Brittany whispered quietly, comforting her sobbing friend. "San, it will be okay."_

"_No it won't," Santana answered. "I have to tell my parents and my grandma. What happens if I lose them Britt? I-It would hurt too much."_

"_I have something for you." Brittany handed Santana a card which she opened._

"_Dear Santana," She began reading. "I drew this picture of a unicorn for you, because you are a unicorn San. I love you so much - More than everyone else at school. I don't want you to forget that you're magic, because that's what I love the most about you. Love you forever, Brittany."_

"_San," Brittany grabbed her hand. "Santana, I want to be your girlfriend."_

"_What?" Santana looked at her._

"_Not a hidden girlfriend, a girlfriend-girlfriend. I want us to be like Kurt and Blaine are, but with less bow ties." Brittany laughed._

"_Yes," Santana looked at her. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."_

"_Awesome." Brittany pulled Santana into a kiss. _

"_What am I going to do about my parents," Santana asked. "Have you told yours?"_

"_I told them last night," Brittany smiled. "They said they were happy. But, if you want me to, I can be there when you tell them. That's what girlfriends do."_

"_No," Santana smiled. "I have to do this myself. I'll call you when I tell me, okay."_

"Wow," Kurt smiled. "Brittany is so sweet."

"I know she is," Santana answered. "That's why I love her."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all your alerts and reviews. **


	10. Graduation

The next photo was one of Santana and Brittany at high school graduation. The thing that made the entire club laugh, Brittany passed high school. No one expected it, at all.

"Where did you two go again?" Kurt asked.

"Ohio State," Santana smiled. "I actually thought that I'd be going by myself."

_It was the day of graduation for most of the Glee Club, and Santana held Brittany's hand as the glee club performed. Santana was so happy to be leaving, but she knew that it meant that she wouldn't get to see Brittany every day. Blaine and Mercedes had leads, and Santana was quietly happy it wasn't Rachel again._

"_Are you okay?" Brittany whispered, as they filed off stage to wait for their names to be called._

"_Fine." Santana smiled._

"_Okay," Mr Schue smiled, beginning to call names. "Rachel Berry, NYADA for Performing Arts."_

_Rachel walked up on stage in a diva like fashion and collected her certificate._

"_Mike Chang, Juliard, Dance"_

_Santana could see Tina was tearing as she began clapping loudly._

"_Sam Evans, NYU, Football scholarship."_

_Santana was proud of Trouty, and if anyone deserved a scholarship, it was probably him. _

"_Quinn Fabray, Yale, Drama."_

_Santana clapped loudly. If anyone deserved applause for making something of their lives, it was Quinn. _

"_Finn Hudson, NYU, Football."_

_Santana could hear Rachel screaming. Most of the time she would have told her to put a sock in it, but she just found out that her boyfriend would be in the same state as her._

"_Kurt Hummel, NYADA, Performing Arts."_

_Santana began clapping loudly. Kurt had been through a lot, and he was going to spend the next three years with Rachel. That needs some kind of applause._

"_Mercedes Jones, Julliard, Music."_

_Santana knew that Mercedes of all people was going to a music school. That girl had a great voice, and she was so happy for her._

"_Santana Lopez, UCLA, Music."_

_Santana walked on stage, and she could hear wild clapping, and Brittany screaming out I love you. It was enough to make her laugh._

"_Brittany Pierce, UCLA, Dance."_

_When Brittany got to the end of the stage, Santana was tearing. How on earth did she get there? Now, she didn't have to teach Britt how to use Skype. _

"_I am so proud of you," Santana was still tearing after the graduation. "How did you get in?"_

"_Mr Schue helped me apply for dance. I told him that I wanted to be with you in college." Brittany beamed._

"_You are the best girlfriend ever." Santana kissed her._

"_Get a room." Puck came up behind the girls._

"_Shut up Puck." Santana answered._

"_I love you," Brittany pulled Santana into her. "And I can't wait to go to college with you."_

"_I love you too." Santana responded. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any universities in the US. Just in case you thought that I did…**

**A/N: Thank you all for your alerts and reviews. **


	11. Will you marry me?

"This is the last lot." Santana smiled, handing Kurt another photo of the couple on their wedding day.

"I remember that. The ceremony was small, but beautiful," Kurt smiled. "You and Brittany looked amazing. How did she propose, I never heard that."

_Santana got back to their apartment one night, exhausted after working since the early hours of the morning. She was looking forward to a hot shower and collapsing in front of the TV. When she got inside, there was a note on the front door. "Welcome home! Head to the kitchen to find out your next clue."_

"_What the hell." Santana though; curious to what was happening. _

_When she got to the kitchen there was another note. 'You are almost there. Now go into our bedroom. B Xx.' Santana shook her head and opened the door to their bedroom to see the blonde kneeling down next to the bed._

"_Britt," Santana clasped her hand over her face. "Britt, what are you doing?"_

"_Santana," She began. "I know I am leaving soon to go to So You Think You Can Dance and win, but I want you to know that when you see me dancing, it won't be for the crowd, or the judges, or for me. It will be for you; so that the woman who is hopefully my future wife, will be proud of me. I don't know what else to say, but that I love you more than I have loved anyone else, and I want to wake up next to you every day. Santana, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," Santana quickly answered. "Yes, of course I will marry you."_

"_Yay!" Brittany exclaimed as Santana pulled her into the kiss._

"_Maybe you should dance a little bit for the judges." Santana laughed._

"_Nope," Brittany smiled. "All for you San, so you better watch me."_

"_You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world." Santana answered._

"_Do you think I will win?" Brittany asked._

"_I don't think they could ever throw you off, B." Santana answered._

"Wow," Kurt smiled. "No wonder she won."

"Yep," Santana smiled, closing the book. "Now this is all done. I hope Britt likes it."

"She will love it." Kurt answered.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: This is almost done! Tomorrow I will post the final chapter. Again, thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I loved them.**


	12. The Anniversary

Santana woke up and realised that she had text messages and two missed calls from work and groaned. Then she looked at the date, and she smiled. Ten years since she and Brittany became an item. She knew they had only been married for two years, but they wanted to celebrate this day. She got out of bed and quietly dressed, kissing the blonde on the cheek before exiting.

"Hey Santana," Her boss came up to her after work. "Any plans for the weekend."

"Britt and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight." She smiled.

"Have fun." He smiled at her as she headed towards Kurt's place to pick up the book. The diva was waiting for her, and Blaine was there too.

"She'll love it," Kurt handed her the book. "It is a really great gift."

"What did you get her?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt didn't show you?" Santana asked shocked.

"No," Blaine smiled. "He said it was a secret."

"It's a scrapbook," Santana answered. "Kurt helped me compile it."

"She had some great stories," Kurt laughed. "I particularly liked the one of how you two helped each other ask your now husband and wife out."

"You told him that?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "I don't know what was so secret about it anyway."

"I guess," Blaine smiled. "Anyway, you go and enjoy your anniversary."

After the dinner that Santana organised, the couple got home to exchange gifts. Brittany was the first to hand Santana a small _Tiffanies _box. She opened it to reveal a necklace that she had been eyeing off.

"I love it." Santana answered, putting on the necklace.

"What did you get me?" Brittany asked.

"This." Santana handed her the scrapbook as the blonde opened it.

"This book is dedicated to Brittany.," Brittany began reading the first page. "The woman that I have loved since six years old, and hope to love until we are ninety-six years old, and more. Love you always, Santana."

"Thank you San." Brittany whispered, flipping to the next page.

"Wow," She began looking at everything. "This is amazing. I remember when I saw you under that tree, I thought that you were hurt. Oh, and everything with my mum, and summer camp and cheerios and Glee Club and when I realised that I loved you. I love this San, I am going to keep this forever."

"You really like it?" Santana answered, relieved.

"More than every other present you've gotten me," Brittany smiled. "When you do things like this, I remember why I love you so much."

"Come here." Santana smiled, pulling the blonde into a kiss.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Tiffanies**

**A/N: This is the end of the story! I hope you have all enjoyed it, and I want to thank EVERY ONE for the alerts and the reviews throughout the story.**


End file.
